The Perfect Morning
by SMK-Lover
Summary: Second story after the Peacock Dance...You do not need to read the first to enjoy the second. This is a To be continued story!


Title: The Perfect Morning  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Scarecrow and Mrs. King or Lee and Amanda or any other characters, I just like to borrow them for awhile.  
  
Author's Note: I am sorry it takes me awhile to post these and they are not that long. I am a Junior in college and lately things have been much more busy then I thought they would be. I am sorry.and appreciate those of you who have sent e-mail praise.  
  
***************SMK*************SMK**************SMK***************  
  
Amanda awoke feeling safe and warm, she realized that she was in her living room and Lee's arms where wrapped tightly around her. She just lay there content, not wanting to wake him and not wanting to leave the safety of his arms. She felt Lee begin to stir under her and could feel his warm breath in her hair.  
  
"Mmm, Morning my love." Lee said with sleepiness in his voice.  
  
"Good morning to you too big fella." Amanda could not believe how right it felt to wake up in his arms. She slowly turned on her side and placed her hand on his chest. "I could wake up like this more often."  
  
"Like everyday of the rest of our lives." Lee said more as a statement than a question. Amanda began to sit up, but was interrupted mid movement by a hand pulling her back down. "Where do you think you are going?" Lee said with a hint of mischief in his voice.  
  
"I am going to start some breakfast. What do you want?" Amanda said knowing that he does not eat breakfast, but anxious to get up and start the day.  
  
"I have my breakfast right here and I am not letting her go." Amanda could hear the husky wanting in his voice.  
  
"Lee, we have the whole day ahead of us, alone. We can do anything without being interrupted." Just as Amanda got the words out of her mouth, the phone rang. "Well, so much for that idea. "Hello" Amanda said as she answered the phone in the kitchen. "Yes mother I am fine." As Amanda continued her conversation, Lee got up, walked in to the kitchen beside her, and began to nuzzle her neck. "Mom can you hang on a second?" Amanda covered the bottom of the phone with her hand and turned to Lee. "Lee.we are not going to be alone long if my mother thinks someone is here with me. You know how she is!"  
  
"Alright Alright. I will start breakfast, and you talk to your family." Lee said with puppy dog eyes. Amanda knew that when the day came Lee would be able to say our family, but as things were, right now she knew he hated sharing. When Amanda hung up the phone twenty minutes later, she noticed that Lee was not in the kitchen anymore. As she walked into the dinning room, the first thing that caught her eye was the candles and champagne glasses.  
  
"Lee? Don't you think it is a bit early for champagne?" Amanda said to the empty room. She turned when she heard the footsteps come down the stairs. He had changed into blue jeans and a tight black shirt that showed just how gorgeous his physic really was.  
  
"Champagne, no honey those are just for orange juice, but I thought they would be fun." Lee knew that she was not expecting all this, especially in twenty minutes, but he also knew after everything this beautiful woman had done for him in the past her had a lot of catching up to do. After all, Amanda had taught him that the little things are what count.  
  
"Lee, you are amazing, have I told you that?"  
  
"Not nearly as amazing as you my Amanda!" Lee said as he sat down in the chair she had been standing by. As Amanda walked past him to sit down he caught her arm and tugged her down onto his lap.  
  
"Lee we can't eat like this."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Well, I guess we could." Amanda said picking up the fork and spearing some scrambled egg. As she went to stick it in Lee's mouth, she changed directions and ate it herself.  
  
"Hey, now don't you think you should play nice. I have you in some what of a compromising position."  
  
"What do you mean compromise.ing." Amanda was cut off by Lee's warm breath in her ear. Lee began to move his hand slowly up and down her side. Amanda looked into his eyes and could not help but drown in the romantic, but playful look that sparkled in his eyes. As she lowered her lips to kiss his he began to tickle her. "L.E.E" Amanda said squirming on his lap and struggling to breath. "Stop that or I will retaliate."  
  
"Retaliate huh? I look forward to it." Lee smirked.  
  
"Oh really well how do you like this?" Amanda said as she slowly slid her hand up Lee's thigh. She then lowered her lips to his and softly took his lower lip between her teeth. Amanda felt the rising tension and did her best to stick to her plan and not fall victim to what she was doing. A low moan escaped Lee's lips as he called out her name.  
  
"Amanda" Just then Amanda hopped up and moved to her own chair to eat her breakfast. "What.Lee said as his eyes shot open." Amanda had a smirk on her face that said it all. She had him and he deserved it.  
  
"Yum, you did a great job on breakfast for a man who doesn't eat this meal of the day."  
  
"uh.thank you" Lee said still a little breathless from their last encounter. Amanda just smirked and picked up her plate to take it into the kitchen. She then went upstairs and hopped in the shower, partially because she needed one, but mostly because what she had just done to Lee affected her as much as it did him.  
  
When Amanda was dressed and ready to start their day together, she went down into the kitchen to look for Lee. She noticed that he had cleaned the entire kitchen from breakfast and she was grateful not to have to do it herself. Just then, she noticed the note. Before she even read it, she knew it would not be good. Amanda opened the note and read:  
  
My Love,  
  
I am so sorry, Billy called as you were getting out of the shower and he said when he could not get me at my place he tried here, we should have gone away! Well, duty calls. I will call you later I promise.  
  
I Love You, Lee  
  
'That is weird' Amanda thought. 'He did not ask me to come in when I was ready or anything' Amanda was curious and all truth be told a little hurt. She picked up the phone and dialed the agency.  
  
"Hello International Federal Film"  
  
"Hi, this is Amanda King; I need to speak with Mr. Melrose."  
  
"One moment please Mrs. King" A moment later Billy came on the line.  
  
"Amanda, I was expecting your call."  
  
"You were? But sir." Amanda started, but Billy cut her off knowing that if he did not a rambling session was expected.  
  
"Amanda, Lee is fine, I just needed him to come in and help a new agent with a case that Lee worked a long time ago. He should be back around 5pm..." Billy hesitated "I am sorry I ruined your plans."  
  
"Oh.No sir, we didn't have plans, I was just wondering if Lee would be needing his *partner*, but since it seems he does not, I will go about my activities as planned." Billy smiled into the phone, knowing that those activities were supposed to include Lee.  
  
"Alright, Amanda, well, if Lee needs you for any reason, I am sure he will contact you."  
  
"Yes sir, Bye." Amanda hung up the phone, wondering what to do now; she had planned the day around Lee. 'These interruptions where going to have to end' Amanda thought. Just then the doorbell rang, not knowing who it could possibly be Amanda slowly walked to the door and opened it to a short teenager with Virginia Florist written on his shirt.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
